Sex Tapes and Stalkers
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Alex and Liz...the yaoi stalkers. Their targets: Soul and Kid. Watch what happens when they go off and film them. R&R! SoulxKid - Soul is Seme and Kid is Uke
1. Chapter 1

OKAY! THIS IS A YAOI! My first attempt! SoulxKid fic. GASP! I KNOW! A YAOI OF ONE OF MY FAV SHOWS!

Neko: Oh...this has to be good.

*glares* Shut up!

Neko: Naw.

I like to introduce my co-host...ZOMBIELIZ!

ZombieLiz: HIYA~! CALL ME LIZ!

Neko: Oh fuck...

REVIEW PEOPLE! OR ELSE!

ZombieLiz: YEAH!

INFO!

Liz: 5'6" ish, about to be 14, pale, female, long dark brown hair (5ft long, usually in a braid) Freckles, fat, greenish brown eyes.

Alex: 5"8, about 16, tan, female, short dark brown hair with bangs resting above eyes, skinny-ish, dark brown eyes.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - The Trying, Failing, And Succeeding**_

Soul stared at his current crush, Death the Kid. He looked so cute when he was consternating on writing his name on the paper. His friends Alex and Liz noticed and began to snicker quietly. He turned his head and glared at them, "What's so funny?"

"Oh noooothing." They both sang in unison.

He raised an eyebrow, not believing them. He turned back to see Kid looking at him and the two girls. Soul blushed slightly and looked away. Kid blinked and raised his eyes towards the snickering girls, who were busily writing a plan out to get Soul to ask Kid on a date and such. Alex pulled out a video camera, an evil look crossing their faces, which plainly scared the shit out him. He looked away from the girls, not wanting to know what they were up too. Whenever Alex pulled out a video camera, it wasn't good. He sighed and watched Soul out of the corner of his eye. Soul was looking bored at the teacher. Kid heard more snickering and his gaze flickered up to the girls. A little red light was flashing, signaling that it was recording. He felt himself blush. He was caught on tape while staring at Soul. The girls began to whisper among themselves. As the bell rang, Soul stood up and a note fell out his pocket. Kid noticed and picked it up. He turned to see Soul already gone and he opened it. Inside of it was a list. And not a normal one.

_1. Ask Kid on a date_

_2. Get a kiss from Kid_

_3. Sex with Kid_

Kid's face and ears were burning bright red. Alex had taken Soul out of the classroom as Liz stayed behind, recording everything. She snickered quietly and watched Kid walk out with a dazed expression on his face.

**The First Try**

Soul was looking for the small list that he had. He was hoping that he didn't drop. It would be bad if Kid found it but it would be _worse_ if the two insane girls found it, but unknowing to him, they had already read it, thanks for Liz's epic filming skills. Soul walked up to Kid, who was by himself on the balcony.

"Um, Kid."

He turned, "Yeah? What is it Soul?"

Soul swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat and he asked slowly, "Would you..."

Kid's heart was pounding against his chest. All of a sudden, there was a crash, causing both males to jump about 5 feet into the air and look behind them to see both females, Alex and Liz, in a heap on the ground. On top of them was the camera. Now the moment was ruined and Soul muttered, "I'll tell you later Kid." then walked away. Kid's heart sunk and then glared at the girls. He used his reaper powers to try and hurt them, but they zoomed off before he even had a chance. He sighed. Soul was pissed off. It was his first try and those girls had caused him to fail.

**The Second**

Kid found Soul under a tree and he walked up.

"Hey Soul."

Soul looked up at the smaller male and smiled, "Hey Kid."

"You can ask me now."

Soul began to blush and stood up, coughing slightly in his hand.

"Kid...would you...go on a date with me?"

Kid flushed red, but nodded, "Yes. Of course."

Soul smiled and said, "Cool. I'll pick you up at 8."

Kid nodded happily and watched Soul walk away. He sighed happily. Soul was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. He had succeeded in asking Kid out on a date. He then frowned. Knowing Alex and Liz, they'll be following and filming the whole thing. Those two were never far behind.

~With Alex and Liz~

"Did you get the whole thing?" Liz asked.

"Yep! And I can't wait for date!" Alex said.

"And...THE SEX!" Liz squealed happily.

Alex squealed as well and they both took off, getting ready to become ninjas and follow them.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone gave me an idea of Soul and Kid sharing an ice-cream...I CONCUR!

ZombieLiz: YES~!

ANYwho, READ AND REVIEW FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! (Maybe I should make more yaoi stories... :3)

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - The Epic Date**_

Soul wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a somewhat of a dress shirt. He wanted to look nice for Kid. He sucked in a breath and left the apartment, heading down to his bike and hopped on. He placed a helmet on his head, securing the other helmet for Kid and sped off towards his house. Kid had decided to wear skinny jeans, mostly to show off his figure. He grinned happily yet somewhat mischievous. He wore a red tank top with a unbutton black short sleeve shirt. Once he made sure that he was good and ready, he walked downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Soul to arrive. It seemed that the waiting didn't take long for he heard Soul's motorcycle and then no more. Kid quickly got up and walked to the door once Soul knocked on it. Soul smiled at Kid as the door opened and ran his eyes over Kid's form. Damn, he sure was sexy.

"Hey, you look sexy." Soul said, flirting slightly.

Kid blushed, "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Ready?"

Kid nodded and shut the front door, then followed Soul. Soul handed Kid a helmet and placed his on his head. Kid stratled the bike and placed the helmet on his head. The engine roared to life and Kid held on, savoring the feel against Soul's back.

_*Soul smells really nice.* _Kid thought, smiling.

Soul pulled up to a local cafe and cut his engine. Kid got off along with Soul and they entered the coffee shop.

_"Bzzzt. Targets has entered the coffee shop Kiteko."_

_"Roger that Zombie."_

Unknowningest to the two males, they were being watched and filmed, just as Soul feared. Soul and Kid sat at a table and sipped on their drinks.

"So where do you want to go?" Soul asked.

Kid paused in his drink and had a thoughtful look on his face, which Soul wanted to just kiss right now. Golden eyes flickered to ruby red ones.

"I guess...to an amusement park?"

Soul blinked and stared at him, "You've...never been to one?"

Kid's face flushed in embarrassment and nodded slowly. Soul smiled softly and said, "Sure. Why not."

Kid felt really happy at moment that nothing could ruin it.

_"Bzzzt. They're heading towards the amusement park."_

_"Okay Zombie. Let's meet up and stalk there."_

_"Roger Kiteko!"_

**Amusement Park**

Both girls had met up ahead of the males and hid up in a tree, waiting for them. As Soul and Kid arrived, the girls silently squealed. The males were holding hands!

"So where to first?" Soul asked as he purchased the tickets.

"Um, how about that ride?" Kid said, pointing to the rollercoaster.

Soul nodded and walked that way with Kid. They stood in line and waited. The girls went to the photo booth, knocking out the picture guy and stood behind the counter, staring at the pictures. Both males got to their seats and the bars came down, securing both of them in their seats. Soul grabbed Kid's hand and gently squeezed. Kid was slightly nervous about the ride, but he knew that Soul would like it. As the ride went on, Kid was beginning to enjoy himself. He smiled widely. A picture was taken of him and Soul, their hands in the air, but they were holding hands.

"There it is!" Liz shouted, quickly typing in the number and getting four copies.

"Sweet! One of us and one for them. I'll sneak into their houses. Film my darling...film like the wind!"

"Roger that Kiteko ma'am!"

The girls giggled as Alex poofed away. Liz put a closed sign and took off, recording from the tree. As Soul and Kid came down, it said that the counters were closed. Kid was a little sad about not getting the picture, but that was okay. There were other things to get pictures from.

"Hey, do you want an ice-cream?"

Kid nodded. It was slightly warm out and a frozen treat did sound good. As Soul got the treat, Kid felt a familiar soul wavelength. He looked around. He couldn't pin point it and he had forgotten who's wavelength that was.

"Are you okay?"

Kid looked up at his date and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Soul raised an eyebrow but dismissed it. The ice-creams were pretty big so Soul had decided to share it with Kid. Both of their faces flushed and Liz squealed very lightly. This was such a good piece to film! As both males licked the treat, Soul's tongue brushed over Kid's, who squeaked lightly and his tongue retreated into his mouth. Soul looked at up at him, smirking on the inside. This was fun.

"You okay Kid?"

"Y-Yeah." he said in a shaky breath.

He continued to lick the treat, but was careful on where to place his tongue at. Liz almost fainted for the cuteness. Alex poofed back into the tree.

"How's it going?"

"Good so far. I almost fainted from the cuteness!"

"SERIOUSLY? CUTENESS?_! WHERE?_!"

Liz pointed at Kid and Soul, who were still licking the treat. Alex spazzed out and nearly fainted as well. Both Kid and Soul heard rushing in the tree behind them so they moved.

"H-Hey...where are they going?"

"Not sure...FOLLOW THEM!" Liz commanded, hoping out of the tree.

Alex followed suite and both females trailed after them.

**Kid's House**

Soul dropped Kid off and walked up to the house. Kid blushed and said, "I had a good time Soul."

Soul grinned, "Yeah, so did I."

"Well, goo-"

Kid was cut off as Soul kissed him. Kid's eyes widened slightly before fluttering shut. Soul licked Kid's bottom lip, biting it softly and Kid opened his mouth with a moan. Soul stuck his tongue inside Kid's mouth, tasting and feeling around, mapping. Soul's tongue brushed against Kid's teeth before brushing against Kid's tongue. Kid shivered and shyly met his tongue with his date's. Soul moaned as Kid responded back. His hands reached down and gripped Kid's ass, pressing him against the front door and himself. Kid shivered, moaning lightly as his arms wrapped around Soul's neck, his hands descending to Soul's hair. Both girls jaws dropped and stared wide eyed. They slowly looked at each other before squealing loudly. They slapped hands on each others mouth and ducked. Soul and Kid heard the squeals and broke apart, both panting. Kid's face was flushed. Soul looked behind him to see nothing then looked at Kid. He dismissed the squealing noise and pecked Kid on the lips, pulling away, "See you tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah...see you tomorrow." He said.

As Soul drove away, Kid went inside the mansion and touched his bruised lips. They tingled from Soul's kiss. He let out a happy sigh and practically floated to his room. As he laid down on his bed, he smiled, his face flushing once again. He hoped that tomorrow will come faster so he could be with Soul again.


	3. Chapter 3

MEOW! 3RD CHAPTER PEPS!

ZombieLiz: YAY~!

Neko: *sighs* Great.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - The Sex Part 1  
**_

Soul and Kid had gone out on dates at least five times and they were ready to make the next step, S.E.X. They had to wait one more day for Saturday. Liz and Patty were going out of town to visit some friends of theirs that they met over e-mail one day.

"Hey Soul!" Alex said, leaning against him.

"What do you want?"

She just grinned, "Am I irritating you?"

Soul's eye twitched and he tilted his head, looking at her, "What gives you that idea."

Her smile just widened. Soul noticed that the other girl was currently missing.

"Hey, where's Liz?"

Alex blinked, "You mean Zombie? Oh, she's er, sick today! Yeah, sick!"

All in all, Liz had snuck into Soul's apartment and placed small hidden cameras. Soul knew that she was lying because a) she wasn't looking at him in the eye and b) she was laughing nervously. They have been friends long enough to know. He sighed.

"I know you're lying Alex."

She poked his forehead, still on his back, "I am not Souly-kun."

He tried to glare at her for the nickname. He hated that nickname. As the bell rang for lunch, he got up and walked out, with Alex still on his back. Since he was taller then her, she rode on his back like a monkey. As he reached the cafe, he saw Kid talking with the rest of the gang, which they were standing all in front of the cafe.

"Sup guys."

"Hey Soul." They all greeted.

"Hey, what's that monkey doing on you're back?" Black Star asked, who received a kick to the face by her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY MONKEY!"

"I AIN'T NOT MONKEY!"

"PROVE IT!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE HANGING OFF OF SOUL!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IRRUPTED KID'S SPEECH DURING THE PARTY AND HANGING OFF OF THE CURTAIN LIKE A MONKEY!"

His mouth hung. All of theirs actually. The two girls hadn't joined to school till shortly after the party.

"H-How did you know that?" Maka asked.

She got a kick in the face as well, "I AIN'T TALKING TO YA!"

Tsubaki asked the same question. Alex simple smiled and said, "Sore wa himistu desu~!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?_!" Black Star roared.

"NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUSINESS!" she yelled, kicking Black Star in the face again. All the while recording it. Kid had kissed Soul on the cheek while she fought with Black Star. She was still hanging off of him somehow and still kicking him.

"Can we eat now?" Liz (Kid's weapon) asked.

"Yeah, let's go in."

~AFTER LUNCH/SCHOOL~

Soul had lost track of Alex. Once the bell had rung, she had bolted out of there quick as a bullet.

"Damn it. Not good." he muttered.

"What's not good?" Kid asked.

"Alex bolted off. Knowing her, she had Liz (ZombieLiz) place camera's around your place most likely."

Kid frowned, "That's not good."

"No it isn't. We can stop off at my place. Maka is suppose to spend the rest of the day and tomorrow with her father."

"Oh really?" Kid said, astonished.

Soul nodded and grabbed his hand, starting to walk to his place. Kid blushed cutely and couldn't help but feel giddy.

~SOUL'S APARTMENT~

"Make yourself at home." Soul said, "I'm going to make dinner started. Help yourself to wear any of my clothes."

With that said, he disappeared into the kitchen. Kid remembered where Soul's room was at because on their fourth date, they had come back somewhat drunk and made out heavily in Soul's room. Kid shuttered at the memory, his face burning red. He entered the bedroom and pulled out some grey sweatpants and a black shirt.

_"Bzzt. Kiteko. Do you copy?"_

_"Copy Zombie. What's your status?"_

_"Kid just entered Soul's bedroom."_

_"Great. Now gotta make him horny as fuck."_

_"Roger that! I'm on it!"_

Kid noticed something flashing on Soul's computer screen. He looked at the door and sat down on the chair, clicking on the file. It opened up to an animation of Soul fucking him like a wild animal as Kid's face was flushed and drool running down his cheek. The real Kid's face burning brightly, unable to tare**(sp?)** his eyes away from the screen.

"Hey Kid, what's ta-WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHAT IS THAT?_!" Soul yelled.

Kid yelped and fumbled with the mouse, trying to close it, but was failing at it. Kid's groin was painfully erect and he shifted, which didn't help much. Soul had come over and finally clicked it off, sighing. Kid looked up at him shyly, biting his lip. Soul glanced down at him and almost came into his pants. Kid looked so adorable right now. He swallowed heavily and leaned in, kissing him softly at first. Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's neck, trailing his hands into the white hair. Soul licked Kid's lip, demanding entrance and moaned as Kid parted his lips. Soul's tongue dove right in, tasting him everywhere. Kid moaned as their tongues touched. Soul lifted Kid up and off the seat, heading to his bed and laid them down, never parting their lips. Soul left Kid's lips, descending down his neck, nipping and licking as he went. Kid moaned lightly. Soul pulled the shirt off of Kid, latching onto the males collar bone, biting then licking, soothing the skin. Kid gasped, "Make sure it's symmetrical."

Soul smirked. He guessed that it's not so bad having Kid's OCD. It came in handy actually. He moved to the other side, biting and licking. He hand ran down Kid's chest and moved his mouth down. He licked the nipple before biting the pert tip. Kid gasped, arching off the bed slightly, whimpering. Soul played with the other one before switching. Once he was done, he pulled away, smirking. Kid's face was flushed red and his nipples were bright red from the abuse and lips bruised. Soul took off his shirt and pulled Kid to him, kissing him roughly. Kid moaned into his lover's mouth before squealing when he felt Soul's hand gripping him. Kid pulled away from Soul's mouth, gasping in awe. Soul smirked and moved his hand, going down the sweatpants and boxers, gripping Kid. He rubbed the slit of the tip. Kid groaned loudly, shivering from the touch. Soul took off the bottoms quickly before discarding his own. He kissed Kid once again and moved down, biting both nipples and nipping the flesh of the young shinigami. Soul reached Kid's penis and smirked, blowing on it softly before licking from the base to the tip. Kid shivered, whimpering. Soul licked the tip again before taking it into his mouth. Kid gasped, arching his hips which was slammed back down by Soul, who kept on licking and sucking. He hummed, sending vibrations, which Kid felt. Kid shook his head from side to side, moaning and panting.

"Ahh~ S-Soul..."

Soul smirked around the male's penis, enjoying the sound of Kid's moans.

"F-Fuck!" Kid panted out.

Soul swirled his tongue around and sucked hard, causing Kid to cry out.

"S-Soul...Ah~ I-I'm c-coming! O-Oh g-god~!"

Soul hummed again and squeezed the base of Kid's cock, still swirling his tongue out. Kid shouted loudly, cumming into Soul's awaiting mouth. Soul made sure that Kid rode it to the fullest. He continued to suck and lick, milking all of Kid's juices. He pulled away, a soft pop was heard. Kid's golden eyes were closed, face flushed, sweat glistening, and panting heavily. Soul leaned up and kissed him, pulling out a bottle of lube from his side-table. He pulled away and coated his fingers in the lube, trailing down and entered Kid. Kid stiffened up, hissing at the intrusion. Soul kissed him softly, moving the finger in and out before adding another. Kid felt the sting of being stretched, but with Soul's kisses and him touching his recovering penis, he could deal with it. Soul added the third finger and Kid suddenly saw stars, which caused him to gasp in pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss, moaning, "T-There! Ah~"

Soul hit the Kid's prostate again, which Kid gasped out loudly, moaning. Soul memorized the spot and took out his fingers and placed his dick against Kid, pressing in slowly. Just before he could get all the way in, the ceiling suddenly caved in. Both males froze and looked at the sight. Once the dust cleared, they saw both Alex and Liz. Soul death glared them as Kid's face flushed from embarrassment.

"Ow...I didn't expect that happen." Alex said, rubbing her head.

"No kidding! I thought it was more sturdier then that." Liz said.

They felt the killing aura from Soul and they looked at him. He looked like a true demon. He had placed his boxers back on.

"Alex...Liz...You...are...DEAD!"

The girls screamed and bolted out of the room, crashing through the door as Soul chased after him. Kid felt so embarrassed that he quickly dressed and hid under the covers. This was the worst first time for sex.


	4. Chapter 4

4th Chapter everyone!~

Neko: We will try to update as fast as we can on everything else.

Yep~! Since I'm at my mom's and what not. *rolls eyes* I seriously need a laptop...

Neko: But that requires money.

...I KNOW THAT! SHUT UP! *pouts*

Neko: *Smirks* REview people

I JUST FOUND OUT SOUL'S AND KID'S AGE! LE GASP! And I got my little sister hooked onto Soul Eater...YAY ME! *giggles insanely*

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - The Sex Part 2  
**_

Soul was nervous. The girls had gotten away from him a couple weeks ago and hasn't been seen since. No one knew where they were at, even Shinigami-sama himself. Soul sighed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. He was wrong last time and since the girls were gone-ish and Liz and Patty were spending a girls weekend away with Maka and Tsubaki, that meant he and Kid had alone time together. He smirked at the idea then frowned. Those damn two girls always got in the way of things, but then again...he had to kinda thank them. It was their fault in the first place.

_~BEGINING OF FLASHBACK!~_

_"Hey Soul! Lookie at I got heeeere~!" Alex cheered, waving Soul's own love letter to Kid in front of his face._

_His face turned red and shouted angrily, "Give that back!"_

_"Nope!" She said, giggling and running off._

_Meanwhile, Liz was teasing Kid about his own love letter to Soul and thus ran off also. The girl meet up and exchanged notes, smirking before turning around and going back._

_"I'm so sorry Soul/Kid. I shouldn't have done that. It was rude and mean and childish. Forgive me?" both girls said, but in different places. Both males sighed and nodded. (They are in different parts of the school!) That where he and Kid first read the notes._

_~END OF FLASHBACK!~_

Soul leaned forward. The girls must've told someone where they're at. He needed to find them and tied them up so they wouldn't get in his way again.

~ELSEWHERE~

"Hey Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Why are we hiding in Kid's attic again?"

"Because they're going to have sex here this time."

"Oh right! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!" she cheered.

"...wait, why didn't we go to school?" Alex asked this time.

"Because Soul wants to tie us up so we don't interfere."

"Like that'll happen this time. We tested the ceiling this time."

"Yep! And we have video cameras up!"

"Hooray!"

"YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!" they both chanted.

~BACK TO SOUL~

He suddenly shivered, like Liz just read is mind. He shook his head.

"Are you okay?"

Soul looked up to see Kid and smiled, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive Kid. It just felt like Liz read my mind."

"Which one?"

"The one who hangs out with Alex."

"Oh...that one. She scares me. She always stares at me with a creepy expression, like she's going to take me and torture me in front of you. Sexually that is."

Soul shivered, "That's something that they'll both do."

"But Alex seems tamer out of the both of them."

"You haven't seen her at her peek. Trust me. She's worse then Liz at times."

"Really?"

Soul nodded, "Depends on what it is though."

"Right...they just are bad at it anyway."

"Yeah, bad enough to film it and post it up."

Kid shivered. He saw the video because Blaire had decided to watch it...ON TV! He nearly died that day.

~AFTER SCHOOL/KID'S HOUSE/KID'S BEDROOM~

As soon as they entered Kid's bedroom, Soul pulled him close and kissed him. He licked the reaper's bottom lips, which parted slightly and stuck his tongue in. Kid moaned at the feeling. It felt so good when Soul kissed him. His lips traveled down the pale neck, biting and sucking. Kid moaned loudly, tilting his head to give the sythe weapon better access. Soul unbuttoned Kid's white shirt and pushed it off, the shirt dropping to the floor. Soul kissed Kid feverishly and maneuvered them to the bed, never once breaking the kiss. As soon as they laid down on the bed, he broke the kiss and his hand ran down Kid's chest and moved his mouth down. He licked the nipple before biting the pert tip. Kid gasped, arching off the bed slightly, whimpering. Soul played with the other one before switching. Once he was done, he pulled away, smirking. Kid's face was flushed red and his nipples were bright red from the abuse and lips bruised. Soul took off his shirt and pulled Kid to him, kissing him roughly. Kid moaned into his lover's mouth before squealing when he felt Soul's hand gripping him. Kid pulled away from Soul's mouth, gasping in awe. Soul smirked and moved his hand, going down the sweatpants and boxers, gripping Kid. He rubbed the slit of the tip. Kid groaned loudly, shivering from the touch. Soul took off the bottoms quickly before discarding his own. He kissed Kid once again and moved down, biting both nipples and nipping the flesh of the young shinigami. Soul reached Kid's penis and smirked, blowing on it softly before licking from the base to the tip. Kid shivered, whimpering. Soul licked the tip again before taking it into his mouth. Kid gasped, arching his hips which was slammed back down by Soul, who kept on licking and sucking. He hummed, sending vibrations, which Kid felt. Kid shook his head from side to side, moaning and panting.

"Ahh~ S-Soul..."

Soul smirked around the male's penis, enjoying the sound of Kid's moans.

"F-Fuck!" Kid panted out.

Soul swirled his tongue around and sucked hard, causing Kid to cry out.

"S-Soul...Ah~ I-I'm c-coming! O-Oh g-god~!"

Soul hummed again and squeezed the base of Kid's cock, still swirling his tongue out. Kid shouted loudly, cumming into Soul's awaiting mouth. Soul made sure that Kid rode it to the fullest. He continued to suck and lick, milking all of Kid's juices. He pulled away, a soft pop was heard. Kid's golden eyes were closed, face flushed, sweat glistening, and panting heavily. Soul leaned up and kissed him, then placed three fingers up by his mouth. Kid took them into his mouth, making sure that they were coated. He decided to have his fun of a little torture and ran his tongue over each finger. Soul moaned at the feeling.

_*God...if his mouth was on my...* _Soul thought, biting his lower lip.

Soul pulled his hand away, trailing down and one finger entered Kid. Kid stiffened up, hissing at the intrusion. Soul kissed him softly, moving the finger in and out before adding another. Kid felt the sting of being stretched, but with Soul's kisses and him touching his recovering penis, he could deal with it. Soul added the third finger and Kid suddenly saw stars, which caused him to gasp in pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss, moaning, "T-There! Ah~"

Soul hit the Kid's prostate again, which Kid gasped out loudly, moaning. Soul memorized the spot and took out his fingers and placed his dick against Kid, pressing in slowly. Kid hissed a little at the intrusion. He didn't think Soul was that big. As soon as Soul was all the way in, he kissed Kid softly on the lips, cheeks, eyelids, and forehead. Soul started to rock back and forth, aiming for the spot. Kid gasped, arching slightly. He heard that sex was good, but he never dreamed that it was _this_ good.

"A-Ah~! S-Soul! F-Faster!"

What Kid wanted, Soul will give. He started to move faster, causing Kid to moan loudly. Soul marveled on how tight Kid was and how good it felt to be inside him. Some drool leaked over and trailed down his chin.

"Oh god Kid. You feel so good around my dick." Soul moaned.

Kid looked at him with half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushing even darker. Soul leaned forward and brought them in a kiss as he pounded away into the small reaper and pumped the neglected dick. Kid nearly cried out. It was too much for him to handle, but it felt so good. He tore his lips away, moaning, "Ah~! S-Soul! I'm...ah~...I'm c-coming!"

Soul groaned as Kid's muscles tightened around him. Kid cried out loudly, coming on both of their chest. Soul groaned, pushing all the way in as he came inside the reaper. Soul fell against Kid, both panting hard. Soul pulled out of him and laid on his side, pulling the reaper close to him. Kid snuggled up to him and murmured, "I love you Soul."

Soul smiled and kissed Kid lightly, "Love you too Kid."

Alex and Liz were holding their noses as blood gushed out from them.

"Holy shit! That was hot!" Liz said with hearts in her eyes.

"Totally! I nearly died of a yaoi heart attack!" Alex repiled, swooning.

"At least we have it on film now."

"Totally. And we can watch it over and over and over again."

"So true."

"Now we can check that off out list!" Alex said.

Liz pulled out a small piece of paper.

_1. Get Soul asking Kid on a date...CHECK!_

_2. Get Soul kissing Kid...CHECK!_

_3. Get Soul and Kid fucking each other...CHECK!_

_4. Beat the shit out of Maka_

"Only one more to go!" Liz said, shoving the list away.

"Right. Let's get going before Kid feels out souls."

"Right."

And with that, the girls leaped out into the night.


	5. BONUS!

Nothing much to say here other then the story is now ending! Chapter 4 was the last chapter...but...THIS IS A BONUS CHAPTER! ENJOY!

And sorry if it's short. Like I said, bonus chapter.

* * *

_**Bonus Chapter - Maka Beating!  
**_

Maka couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She shivered and looked around. She was stopped in front of the school by Alex and Liz, who were smiling evilly.

"H-Hey you guys." she said nervously.

She knew that those two hated her. Liz more the Alex. Alex tolerated her, but Liz plain hated her.

"I don't think you don't need to transform for this Liz." Alex said.

Liz grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles then launched forward, grabbing Maka by a pig tail and punched her straight in the face, knocking her backwards. Maka crashed into the ground then got up quickly, spitting out blood.

"So it's like that then." she spat angrily.

Alex leaned against the pillar, staring at the fight. She didn't want to be involved truthfully so she'll let Liz have all the fun. Liz smirked and leaped into the air, grabbing Maka's shoulders and flipped her head over head, slamming her into the ground and grabbed her foot, twirling around then threw her up into the air. She jumped into the air and slammed her fist into her stomach. Maka cried out in pain as she crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater. Liz landed on her feet, smirking widely and clapped her hands. Maka stood up weakly, glaring. She let out a battle cry and charged at Liz, who just blocked her attack and slammed her fist into her face then her stomach, then her chest. It seem slow to her, but to anyone else who was watching, it was very fast. You'd need a camera and slow it down to see where the blows were being placed at. Maka flew down the stairs, tumbling down till she was at the bottom.

"I WON!" Liz cheered, dancing.

Alex laughed and shook her head. Soul had come up and saw her. She looked at him coolly and smirked, "See you made your move. Good job."

Soul glared slightly, but shrugged, "Well...truth be told. It was because of you two. And speaking of you two...what are you up to now?"

"Nothing. Well...not me, but Liz just be the snot out of Maka."

Soul raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a little over the top?"

Alex shrugged, "I can tolerate her. Everyone knows that, but Liz can't. She plain deep down hates her."

"Right...Well, I guess I should get her and take her to the nurse."

"Why don't I do it. Don't worry. I won't let Liz hurt her further. I'm sure Maka will be out of a while."

"I guess so..."

"Don't you have to meet Kid?"

"Ye-...How did you know?"

Alex smirked, shrugging a little, "I have my ways. Even when you think that I'm not around."

Soul just stared at her, "Right...Well, see you later."

"Kay. Tell Kid I said hey."

"Will do."

Soul walked away and Alex went to get Maka. Liz hopped onto her back and asked, "What should we do next on them?"

Alex shrugged, "Not sure. I'm sure they won't do anything sexual for awhile once they see the tape."

"Oh yeah...Let's go on vacation!"

"Vacation? Seriously?"

"Think about it...Once Soul and Kid see the tape. They will be after us."

"Oh yeah. Good idea."

Alex snapped her fingers and Maka appeared in the nurses office. She tilted her head to look at her friend, "Let's get packing."

"RIGHT!"

With a snap of their fingers, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**_END!_**


End file.
